Experimentation
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: Maka Albarn is the assistant to the smartest man on earth, Mr. Stein. He's experimenting on people that claim to drink human blood and devour souls. What happens when Maka's assigned specimine, a boy she simply calls Soul, runs loose in the lab on a rampage? A story of science, bloodshed, and a romance both of them didn't see coming! Rated T, SoMa! I don't own Soul Eater!
1. The Specimine On The Fourteenth Floor

_The Specimine On The Fourteenth Floor_  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I walked up to the large building, it was the largest in the city, twenty stories high. It's grey cement walls have always held it's secrets inside, away from the wondering public eye. I walked though the automatic glass door, meeting no one -as always. The halls were white, pristine, clean, more like a hospital than a scientific research building but I've never complained. The smell of blood clung to the air.

My lab coat with the silver name tag reading "Maka Albarn" was cleanly pressed and I was ready for another day of research. I was in search of Mr. Stein, the lead scientist of the project. We were studying these strange creatures that drink the blood of humans and claim to be able to transform into weapons and devour your soul. Of course I've never seen it happen so I think it's just a hallucination caused by food poisoning and a lack of iron, but stranger things have happened in Stein's science lab. I've always loved being a scientist, I've always loved to learn things, and being able to be Mr. Stein's assistant was a blessing all in it's own -after all, he is the smartest man on Earth.

I found Mr. Stein over in a rolling chair down the hall, I ran to him. "Good morning Maka." He said nonchalantly.  
"Good morning Mr. Stein. Is there anything you need?"  
"Yes, it's time to feed the specimine on the fourteenth floor and I'm incredibly busy with another specimine, so if you could run a bag of A positive up there for me that would be great. I have something in store for it today." He looked at me devilishly from over his glasses and rolled away. I nodded, heading over to the freezer. When he said A positive, he referred to the type of blood. 'Strange..' I thought to myself as I flung the freezer door open and shivered. 'He rarely feeds it A positive unless he plans to dissect.' I grabbed the bag of blood and ran back into the hall. I had accidentally ran into Tsubaki, another of Mr. Stein's assistants. She smiled at me and picked up the dropped bag of cold, crystallized crimson. "Hello Maka." She said sweetly. I nodded, taking the bag. I told her I didn't have time to chat and ran to the elevator. She understood and said she'd meet up with me at lunch. I pressed the button numbered 14, my heart fluttering with fear and excitement.

I've always fed the specimine on the 14th floor, ever since he arrived at the science lab. I hated that everyone referred to him as an 'it' but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. After all, he wasn't exactly human so what else could you call him?  
I squeezed the bag tighter, hoping to heat up the bag before the elevator opened up. I always did this for him. Cold blood only made him vomit it right back up and lose his energy, so I figured this was my way of being nice to him when everyone else wasn't. 'This isn't working!' I thought, raising the bag to the light to see the little ice crystals in the bag. I got brave, lifting up the hem of my white shirt and quickly sticking the bag to my skin and pulling down my shirt. I shivered tightly, the sudden rush of chill surprising me. After a long elevator ride, I pulled the blood filled bag out from under my shirt and the doors opened to the 14th floor. I inhaled deeply, the smell of blood and metal making my nose twitch. I walked down the twisted halls for a while alone, not another person was up there with me. No one came up past the tenth floor, because from ten to twenty, we kept the specimens there. One to a floor, no exceptions. That's how feared they are. I never knew why but that's just how it's been.

A dark metal door met me down an angelic white hall. I walked to the door for the hundredth time and held onto the handle, scared to think that maybe he had died in his sleep. I pushed the hurtful thought away, he was strong, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Pulling the heavy door slowly, I peeked though the crack to see nothing but black. I opened it completely, standing in the doorway. The sound of faint breathing was reassuring but I couldn't be sure. I swallowed, cradling the squishy red bag in front of me. "Soul?.."

A flash of white hair ran towards me at blinding speed, mouth agape, ready for an attack. Before I knew it, hot breath was fanning across my bare neck. I hadn't moved an inch, knowing it would intimidate him. I felt the graze of his blade-like teeth on the vein in my neck. 'So close, yet so far away'. His arms fanned out behind him, being held back by the chains that bonded him to a wall on the adjacent side of the room. He always wore the same thing, a black tank top and black pants. Soul's breath quivered, knowing just as well as I did that out of the hundreds of times he's tried to eat my blood, today he got the closest. He pulled on the chains, doing anything in his power to get to the red that pumps through my body. A sad smile stretched across my face, knowing that he was starving for fresh blood, not this month old stuff. "Oh, Soul." I said, not daring to breathe heavy on Soul or to even look in any direction but straight forward. "This is the three hundred and seventh time you've tried to kill me. When are you gonna learn that you're never gonna get close enough to get my blood?" No response, just harsh, hot breath on the side of my neck. I suddenly felt his tongue delicately and shakily trace my jugular vein. The saliva that clung to my neck attracted his breath, making the vein there pop out even more. Soul did that on occasion, when he really wanted it. I chuckled quietly, "You're never gonna give up are you Soul..?" No response.

I backed away to a safe distance, bringing the bag of blood to his mouth. I didn't bother trying to open it, his teeth would just pop through it like a plump grape. He stared at the bag, then at me. His eye's were redder than ever like they were glowing with glutenous desires. I knew he didn't want the bag, he wanted my blood, he's wanted it since the beginning. "Take the bag Soul, it's A positive. Your favorite." It really was his favorite kind. Normally he wouldn't pass it down, but today he was acting strange. He opened his mouth slowly then bit down into the bag even slower. I watched his teeth tear through the bag, the blood staining his teeth then hitting the floor in a dull splash. He didn't want it. I saw him swallow a little of the liquid then pushed the door together. "I'll see you later Soul." I said sadly, quietly closing the door behind me

'What's wrong with him? is he sick? No, his kind doesn't get sick. Maybe he's just given up on life...' I stopped thinking about it, knowing that if I continued I would start to cry. even though soul had never sad a word to me, I had grown closer to him than anyone else. To know that he was hurting -physically or emotionally- made my heart hurt. I wished I could take him away from there, show him the world outside of those dark metal walls. I wish I could give him what he really wanted, but I couldn't. If I did I would be killed.

I walked back down to Mr. Stein, awaiting his newest orders with a heavy heart and a clouded mind.  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Hey guys! I know Chapter 1 isn't all that good but I plan to re-write it since I wrote it at like four in the morning and I was super tired so don't hate please! Next chapter ASAP!**


	2. Hypotheses And Miscalculation

_Hypothesis And Miscalculation_  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.

I dragged my lab coat sleeve across the right side of my neck, ridding myself of any trace of Souls saliva before the elevator doors opened to the seventh floor of the science building. I thought back to the blood lust in his eyes, it was so deep, so loud yet he didn't say a word. I wanted to give him my blood -I really did- but I knew that if I did then I would be hunted down by Mr. Stein and killed because that kind of contact is forbidden. I concentrated at the task at hand. Mr. Stein had called me down here for the surprise he had in store for me, I had a hunch as to what it was but I chose to ignore it.

The double doors opened, Tsubaki and Death The Kid greeted me. Kid was a close friend of me and Tsubaki, he had been working with Stein for well over two years so he knew his way around the lab. He watches over the two specimines on the nineteenth floor, he named them Liz and Patty. I know I said earlier only one specimine per floor but Liz and Patty are a special exception. Their bodies and minds are so closely connected that when we tried to separate them, they both fell almost to the brink of death. They're okay by what Kid tells us; they don't complain, don't try to kill him, they even thank him for their daily blood supply of two bags. Of course, Kid is always nice right back to them.

Tsubaki went on to say how her specimine -a wild little thing on the eleventh floor she named BlackStar- had tried to kill her again. BlackStar is.. Complicated. He's wild, no, that's not the right word. He's flat out insane! He screams and thrashes and growls at Tsubaki whenever she tries to feed him. Not only that, but he spits death threats at her pretty much daily, even when she's not around. I couldn't handle BlackStar; I don't see how Tsubaki does it, all while keeping a smile. That girl has the patience of a saint. Suddenly, the intercom buzzed to life.

"All assistants to the lab please. All assistants to the lab. Thank you." It was Stein. The three of us walked to the observation room, even though it looked more like a control room. It was a tiny room with a giant glass window looking into an empty pastel yellow room. The observation room was dark, the only light coming from the yellow room. There were tables with hundreds of buttons that do so many things I've lost count. Me, Kid, and Tsubaki sat in the three open chairs next to Stein, watching him press on a keyboard. "alright kiddo's," he said. "We're gonna try a theory I've been having for a while. what's the weakness of these specimines? What makes them tick? what hurts them more than anything? We'll bring in the most compliant first." Stein pressed on a blue button. "Bring in the 14th floor specimine." I shivered, my hunch was right.

Soul was brought into the yellow room with his hands trapped behind him with handcuffs, his face was emotionless but his eyes were filled with rage and blood lust. "Go hook him up Maka." Stein ordered calmly. I complied, walking to a door on the far side of the room. I grabbed the spare handcuff key from my coat pocket and released Soul's hands. He turned to face me, his back to the window. He stared at me with the most utter sincerity I almost thought about hiding myself from his gaze. Before I knew it the wrist chains were lowered from the ceiling. I lifted up and grabbed them, locking them around his wrists so that his hands would form a high V shape. "they're gonna run a test to see what your weakness is." I whispered so that only Soul could hear me. Of course he didn't reply back. "So even if it doesn't affect you in any way, react to the first thing that happens then you can go back to your floor. Okay?" I looked in his eyes, he was unreadable. I couldn't even tell what emotion he was feeling. It was like he didn't care, like he just wanted to die. I gave him a quick smile before jogging back into the observation room. I sat back in my chair, staring at the back of Souls shoulders.

Before anything could start, a nurse walked in, talking about a piece of paperwork that needed Mr. Steins signature. He agreed and turned to her, the rest doing the same. But I watched Soul, watched him breathe slowly like he was in deep concentration. I thought about what he might be thinking so hard about, but them my eye was drawn to the chains. Even though Soul didn't move, the chains rattled like crazy. Before I knew it, a flash of white blocked my vision, but when it dissapeared, the chains exploded into pieces. The sound of it deafened me as I ducked under a table, the nurse was long gone, Mr. Stein was pushed back to the wall in his chair, and Kid was covering Tsubaki. I scurried back to the window, my heart racing. He broke the chains. He was free, he was loose.

"Oh dear God.." Stein whispered. Soul rolled his shoulders, then his head in one fluid motion. He looked over his shoulder before giving an evil, toothy smile. It was the first time I ever saw him smile, but I could tell it was all for the wrong reasons. He wanted payback, revenge. "Run.." stein whispered to us. "Run. Run! RUN!" Soul bolted for the window, running through it and shattering it. We all screamed, running for our lives around the building from the runaway specimine of the fourteenth floor, Soul.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:

**Hello again! Here's that new chapter I promised :P**  
**I'll post another one as soon as I have the time so just cooperate with me until then!**


	3. Meltdown

_Meltdown_  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.

Run. That's all I could do. I didn't think about Tsubaki, Kid, not even Stein. I just knew I needed to get away, because judging by the vengeful fire in Souls eyes and the blood hungry smile that curled across his lips, he was ready for blood, and he was ready to make them pay.

The whole science building was rampant, every man and woman was running and screaming and praying for protection from the runaway specimine. So many people ran by me I couldn't tell who was who, but a terrified scream that filled my ears could only belong to one person. _'Tsubaki!' _I searched for her, trying to find her in the mesh of scared people. She screamed my name, pleading for help. I came to an empty hallway, Tsubaki was bucked to her knee's. She didn't dare turn her eyes -which were pouring salty waterfalls of tears down her face- behind her, knowing who she would see. She stared at me with the utter most fear that I too could feel it, all the way into the deepest crevices of my bones. I saw a familiar black and white figure stand over Tsubaki, he didn't notice me luckily. Soul loomed over her like a shadow, no, like the Devil himself. He fell to his knees gracefully behind her. I tried to stop the madness playing out in front of me, but my voice had vanished like cigarette smoke and my body was paralyzed in space. Soul hooked a finger around the collar of Tsubaki's shirt, using his other hand to hold her wrists behind her back. She was helpless, and she knew it just as well as I and Soul did. He stared at the pale skin of her collar before nibbling on it gently, sending the tiniest bead of blood rolling down her chest. Tsubaki whimpered, biting her lip to keep from crying harder.

It was strange, why was Soul doing this? If he wanted revenge then why was he taking his time with it instead of just killing Tsubaki right there? I thought about it for a moment, remembering the cold spark of murder that haunted his smile before he broke through the window. He didn't want to just do it and get it over with, Soul wanted to enjoy it. He wanted these people to suffer like he had. Soul pulled away from Tsubaki's collar, her whimpers growing louder as her fear grew larger. Soul's teeth tugged on the skin of her neck. "MAKAAA!" she screamed, snapping me back to life. Soul looked forward at me, a dark glow pooled in his pupils when he saw me standing there. He dropped Tsubaki, letting her fall backwards and groan in relief of being spared a slow and painful death, then an ever slower and painfuller rebirth.

Strings of crimson fell from the corners of his lips to the bottom of his chin. I could tell by the clingy smell of metal on his clothes that there was definatley fresh blood on his tongue and on his teeth. _'How many people has he already fed from?'_ I thought, the feeling of having nowhere to run surrounding me. Soul slapped his palm to my neck, my breath hitching in my lungs, suffocating me. Soul looked evilly satisfied, finally being able to touch my skin after so many days of continuously growing hunger for my blood. "I've waited for this for a long time Maka."

Those were the first words Soul's ever said to me...

It was the first time I have ever heard his voice. it was rough, deep, and had a natural growl to it that made him even more dangerous than he already was. His thumb pressed down on my pulse, feeling the erratic beat of my stared into my soul, turning my insides to stone before leaning in towards my jugular vein. The feeling of his teeth hugging my neck made me realize that there was nothing I could do. I had to accept it.  
Suddenly, the click of a gun made Soul stop and look behind him. Kid stood there, two handguns in his hands, pinkies on the triggers ready to shoot t any given moment.

Soul reacted like the wind, changing his direction in an instant. He twirled behind me, pulling me to my bottom on the floor. One arm wrapped around my tummy tightly while another reached across my chest and ripped away the collar of my shirt. I could have sworn I felt a cold breeze brush the top of my left breast, I wouldn't doubt it if my rose colored bra was showing. His open mouth was poised at my neck, breathing hot, rough, anticipating breaths against my skin. Kid didn't even flinch, cool and collected as always even in the most disastrous situations.  
"Stand down specimine." He said, firm and assertive as he starred Soul in the eye. Soul returned the look.  
"No Kid!" I said. "Don't kill Sou-"  
"Do you think I'm an idiot Maka?! This specimine has given us more information than any other, why would I kill him now?"

I thought about what Kid said; and he was right. Soul had given us more discoveries about his kind than any other we had, so to kill him would be a waste of knowledge. But then again, Kid hasn't held back when other specimines broke loose in the lab, so what makes this time any different? "Specimine fourteen," Kid said, clicking his guns as his eyes read the world around him in such a serious manner that I had never seen him have before. "Stand. Down. Now!" He drilled each word carefully, making sure Soul knew that this was his last warning. A minute of silence went by before Soul drew a sharp breath, pulling me tighter to him. "Go to Hell!" He muttered.

His bear trap jaws closed on my neck with such force I thought he broke it.

All I heard was the pound of a gunshot before I hit the ground. An electric bullet landed on Soul's shoulder, shocking him until he screamed and tensed his body on the ground. The electric bullet was another invention of Steins; since normal tranquilizers didn't have any effect on the specimines -it only pissed them off- so the only way to sedate the specimines is with electroshock. I dared to feel of the bite wound on the left side of my neck; it felt like I had been bitten by a shark.

As the slowly growing pool of blood tangled into my hair, I felt Kid scoop me into his arms. He begun to run, looking for help. When a bite occurs, it can be cured -more like postponed- if you treat it in time, but by the looks of the aggressive wound, I didn't have a lot of time to spare. "STEIN! You're gonna make it Maka, don't die on me now!" He said, pushing us even faster to find someone that could hopefully stop the death of my body then postpone the rebirth of my body as I become one of Souls kind. "You're gonna live, understand Albarn?" Kid hissed. I nodded, my vision blurring, I was passing out. Or maybe I was dying, I would only knew when I woke up. If I woke up.

"Okay Kid.."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:

**GREETINGS! Chapter 3 as I promised :P**  
**Next chapter will be up ASAP so just sit back and try not to cream your jeans :3**


	4. Calibration

_Calibration_  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.

It's noisy. It's not loud but I hear whispers all around me. The last thing I remembered was the pain from Souls hungry tear into my neck, then the burning that had caused me to pass out. I was certain the infection that would turn me into one of Souls kind was beginning to settle into my blood stream and contort my nervous system so that I could surrender to the parasitic takeover. I was certain that I wouldn't wake up, but I did, slowly but surely.

A bright light hovered beside me, like a spotlight recording my awakening. The world was blurry at first, but it was coming back into focus. I was on a lab table with a limp pillow under my head, it did little to actually support my cranium. I caught bits of the conversations going on around me.

"This isn't good..."

"... No time left to operate on..."

"She's too far gone..."

"... Never be the same again..."

"... Break the news to her family..."

"SHH! She's waking up!" I recognized that last one; it was Kid.

I rose slowly, feeling the blood rush to my head and making me dizzy again. Kid pressed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, a look of relief on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I traced my fingertips against the side of my neck, rubbing at the bandage there. It felt damp. I pulled my fingers to my face, they were smeared with blood. "I'm fine now. Where's Soul?" I knew the reason why I was even in this situation right now was because of Soul's vengeful rampage, but I still had to know that he was alright. I needed to know that he wasn't beaten nearly to death, or had one of his arms cut off for disobeying the authority, or worse.. Kid explained how they took Soul back to his cell and let him cool down. "He's hungry and pretty pissed," Kid said. "But he's okay." Then another thought came to me. "Where's Tsubaki, is she okay? I remember she got bit and.."

Silence.

Kid sighed, running a stressed hand through his bangs to the back of his head. Something wasn't right. "Tsubaki is... Well.. When Specimine fourteen bit her, she didn't get treatment for a long time. So, during that time, the infection set in and... I think you can figure out the rest Maka."  
... No way... I didn't want to believe it...

Tsubaki had become one of them!...

Why didn't I stop Soul when I had the chance? Why did I just stand there and let it happen when I could have prevented thing whole thing from happening?! I felt angry at the world, but mostly at myself for just standing there and watching as Soul tore into Tsubaki's flesh and infecting her. I was angry at the people who didn't get to her in time! I wanted to see her, I wanted to see just how far gone she was. Moreover, I wanted to prove to myself that she was still the same girl I became best friends with. "Where is she?! I have to go-"  
"She's fine, we've got her secluded on the thirteenth floor. She's still acting like herself, which is strange considering the infection often changes a person character on contact, but that doesn't mean she still won't kill you. You have to try to keep your distance, no matter what. I hate it just as much as you do Maka but those are the rules."

I just sat there with my mouth open like a moron. I didn't think my eyes could get any bigger. I wanted to protest, but he was right, those were the rules. I felt the pinch of tears in the corners of my eyes. I tried to hold them back but it was no use. I hung my head so that my bangs would hide my painful crying. I hated crying in front of people, it means you're weak. Tsubaki wouldn't have wanted me to cry, she would have wanted me to smile and be happy even though I was broken inside. Kid carefully wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I buried my face as far into his collar as I could, anything to just wake up from this nightmare. But I couldn't, because this was reality, and Tsubaki was gone for real. "It'll be okay Maka." Kid pushed, holding back tears of his own.

"It'll be okay..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:

**CHAPTAH FAUR :D**  
**Making the fangirls cry since 1996 (I think) :P lol**


	5. Mutation

Mutation  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.

We couldn't cry anymore.

We've cried for what felt like forever; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Hiccups erupted from my chest as I stood from the makeshift bed. I was tired, but not the sleepy kind of tired. I wanted to just forget everything and get on with my life. I wanted to forget about Stein and Kid and Soul and Tsubaki... I couldn't think about her right now, it would make me want to cry again, even though I had a feeling no tears would come out. There was no way I could get through the day without her, she was my best friend. She had always been there for me, so I had to be there for her, even if I wasn't allowed to be. I turned over to Kid who was straightening his hair so that it was perfectly symmetrical.

"We should get back to work Maka." He muttered. Just as we were walking through the door, Stein rolled in on his rolling chair. "I see you've made a full recovery." He said, staring up at me through the top of his glasses. There were iridescent red smears on his lenses, he had been operating on other people that were injured during the rampage. I wondered if Tsubaki's blood was mixed into the blend. I nodded, banishing the thought away forever. "Kid, I need you to help me with an experiment. Maka, I need you to feed the new specimen." My chest lit on fire, yet it was cold. "Which f-floor?" I stuttered, hoping with everything I had that it wasn't who I thought it was. "The one on the thirteenth floor."

That was Tsubaki's floor!

He was joking. He couldn't be serious, there was no way he would make me do that because he knew just how close me and Tsubaki were. I looked into his lazy eyes, they were as serious as ever, he wasn't joking. I almost slapped him right there, but I thought back to what Kid had said. "_There's nothing we can do.._" I balled up my fists and stomped off to the freezer, grabbed the first bag I saw then stomping for the elevator. I held in the tears that were building up again, I couldn't cry anymore. I wouldn't allow myself to cry, especially not in front of Tsubaki or anyone else. The elevator was slower than usual as I squeezed the squishy bag so tightly that I thought it was gonna burst._ 'Hurry up already!'_ I thought. The tiny room came to a shaky stop, the doors opening slowly. The instant I saw there was enough room to get through, I pushed myself through, running through the twisting white halls until a dark metal door came into my vision.

My heart stopped but my body didn't. I just kept running towards the door, not wasting any time so that I could never come back here again. The cold handle was in my hand before I knew it. I flung the door open, expecting to see darkness, but instead I was surrounded by pastel blue. The walls, the floor, everything was baby boy blue. It reminded me just how amazing Tsubaki was, and that I could never enjoy her happiness ever again. I saw a flash of her. She wore a pale yellow gown, long chains snaking around her and biting into her wrists. She looked just the same; the same long black hair, the same grey eyes, the same friendly smile when she saw me. "Oh hey Ma-" I threw the bag of blood at her and it landed in her lap coldly. I slammed the door behind me, not even waiting for her to finish her sentence. I ran back to the elevator, when I was sure I was alone, I fell to the floor and screamed and cried. My best friend was gone.

Forever.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:. 

**CHAPTAH FIVE :P**  
**Thanks for the comments, they're very appreciated. Don't give up, keep reading :3**


	6. Friction

_Hey everybody! I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated this story and I'm so very sorry (I hope you can forgive me)! So, in order to make up for my laziness, I have provided a chapter that you will read over and over again because it's just that darn good :3. ENJOY! Oh, by the way, I don't own Soul Eater!_

* * *

Friction

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 

I wanted answers, and I wanted them now!

I slammed my fist into the button labeled 14 in the elevator. I was so pissed I nearly broke the damn thing. This was all Soul's fault, if he would've just bitten me when he decided to get his revenge my best friend Tsubaki wouldn't be in chains for the rest of her life.

My eyes were scratchy and soar, my tears felt like lava. When the elevator stopped, I took my time getting to Souls door. In a way, I didn't want to see him. I was madder than Hell at him for what he had done, but I knew I would still feel broken if he was hurt. Wen the door was merely feet away, I thought about just backing out; I thought about going to find Stein and telling him that I quit then go home and never come back. But I knew that if I didn't, I would regret it all the way into my afterlife. So I sucked it up, straightened my spine, and flung open the door with all my fury.

I had prepared for the worst when I opened that door. I had expected Soul to be laying in a puddle of his own blood, cuts and scrapes adorning his body. I remember when that happened to an older specimine, it was awful. The poor thing didn't eat for a month. He made himself die of starvation.

Another thought occurred to me; what if they didn't do anything to him at all? what if they let his little rampage slide because of the fact that he has been so useful in the research of his kind? '_I highly doubt that. Stein doesn't believe in a crime that goes unpunished. No matter who it is that committed the crime.'_

What if he was laying there, mangled and dead? What if he suffered a long and painful death by the hands of the twisted Dr. Franken Stein? I remember when Stein insisted on torturing an out of line specimine. They were missing every organ except the heart, the lung, and the brain. He wanted to see if a person could live with only those three organs. I'll never forget the looks of the thing once the operation was complete... My God... It sends a chill through my spine even today.

The heavy metal banged against the wall. The room was lit up with long forgotten florescent lights, it's annoying buzzing obvious. The pale grey walls made the mood even more bleak.

Soul was strapped to the wall with metal bindings drilled into it. His wrists and ankles were hidden under dark metal bands. A long band went across his stomach and one choked his neck. A muzzle was strapped to his face, allowing only his demon red eyes to show. He hovered there, arms out like a crucified dog. Soul didn't blink, didn't twitch a single finger. It was like he was dead, yet he was still alive. He probably wishes he were dead right now.

I walked over to him slowly, the anger and sadness -at the fact that he was treated this way- inside of me feeling like three ton weights. It wasn't until I got close to him that I noticed the dried blood that rolled underneath the muzzle and down his neck. He must have been fed when they caught him then immediately strapped up to this wall. My heart cringed when I looked up into his eyes. There was nothing there. No spark of hunger, no dark cloud of rage, nothing at all. He really was dead inside...

We didn't say anything -it's not like Soul couldv'e talked anyway. I had thought of so much to say, but when I finally had the opportunity, my tongue turned to stone. "Soul..." I managed to pull that out of my throat. He blinked once, slowly. He understood me. "... Why did you do this?" It came out as a whisper. A cold tear fell quickly, ashamed to show itself. Soul's chest heaved once, as if shaky sigh left his lungs. I saw his eyes move to the bandage on my neck, an iridescent tear fell from his ruby eye.

_'He feels guilty...'_

I immediately felt bad for being mad at him. It was the first time I had ever seen him show any kind of emotion, I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know if he would accept my touch or shun me away. I didn't care; I stretched out my arms and hugged him tightly. I pressed my temple into Souls stomach. He was shaking. He balled up his fists and looked up at the ceiling, his tears splashing like waterfalls on the floor. "It's okay Soul." I whispered. "I know you couldn't help it. It's not your fault." Soul tensed up, probably holding back the sobs that were building up like stones in his chest. I gripped him tighter. I held Soul for a long time, soothing his fire of self-hate. Rather he wanted or revolted my touch was unknown, but I knew that right now, he needed someone. And I wanted to be that someone.

"I forgive you Soul."

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX :D**  
**Sorry for the long delay guys, I've just been really busy with a bunch of other things lately. I promise I wont keep you waiting long for the next chapter, so hang in there!**


	7. Recalculating

Recalculating

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 

After a few days, everything had returned to normal.

I continued to feed Soul his daily blood bag, moving on from his revenge-fueled rampage only a week ago. I had taken up the job of feeding Tsubaki as well even though it hurt my heart to see her there. Sometimes I would close the door behind me and sit in the room with her, chatting with her like nothing had changed.  
As for BlackStar, he had become much quieter without Tsubaki. I remember when I had to feed him that one time...

_About four days ago...__  
__I gripped the door handle nervously. Would I be able to handle the rage of BlackStar? Could this be my last day on the job? I took a deep breath, flinging open the door in fear. When there was nothing there, I poked my head in only a few centimeters. "BlackStar.." I whispered. When nothing came I uttered his name again, "BlackStar..."_

A shifting black mass on the other side of the room made me tense up. I knew BlackStar's game; hide in the shadows, act like you're not there. Then, when they least expect it, attack with everything you have! I kept my guard up, reaching for the tazzer bullet in my lab coat pocket. Coming into BlackStar's room without some form of self defense is asking for a death sentence!

I heard the rattling of his chains behind me, his cross-legged form sat beneath me in the light. I turned, burying the bullet in my fist ready to be thrown at his head. But he didn't move.

He just sat there, silent. Usually he's screaming death threats and calling me every name in the book. But today he was silent. His black as night eyes were dilated, like his mind was dead. He lifted his hand up slowly, too weak to move. He lowered his head. "Just give me the bag Maka.."

My heart cried at the sight. I thought BlackStar hated Tsubaki; I thought that he would be delighted without her. But after seeing this, it was obvious he was the most devastated out of all of us. I placed the bag gently into his hand, my steps cautious out of habit. I backed away towards the door. But before I closed it completely, I heard BlackStar utter a faint and sad "Thank you.."

End of Flashback...

I took a seat at the front desk with Kid, who was too busy making his station perfectly symmetrical to start a conversation. I was feeling pretty lonely, so I decided to go to Souls floor. When I got there, he was laying on the floor with his arms crossed under his head. He turned his head over to face me, a faint smile ghosting its way across his face. "Hey Maka." he said. I left the door open seeing as how it was the only form of light in the room. I sat next to him, returning his greeting with a simple "Hi."

"How's your day?" He asked, sitting up and putting his arms on his knees. I hated when he sat like that, it made him look so boyish and cute. "Fine, except I cant but worry." I uttered. But then my mind moved on to BlackStar and his broken spirit over the loss of Tsubaki. "BlackStar's been getting more and more depressed since Tsubaki was changed. It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore; he looks so lost and alone and broken. But I don't know why." Soul looked into the light, pondering his thoughts. _'I never really had a chance to look at Soul in the light..' _I thought, studying every inch of Souls face. He turned back to me and I blushed, looking anywhere else but at his eyes.

"Our kind are very easily attached." He stated. "When we do find someone we can attach to, we care for that person with every fiber in our bodies. We protect them, want them, need them, love them.." Something changed in the air at those last two words. A warmth, a connection that was pushing me towards Soul. I listened even closer to his words.  
"So when this person dies or leaves for a very long time, it's like we die with them. We become depressed, angry, and sad to the point where we even take out own lives just so that the sadness will go away. But," he said, leaning in closer to me. I felt myself blushing harder as the light shone on one side of Souls face and the darkness hid the other side.  
"The attachment comes with a dark side. We can sometimes get too close." Souls voice shifted, turning into a deep growl. He brushed his fingers against my arm, sending sparks through my body.  
"When we get too close, we tend to feed off of this person. When we do, then that's the only person we will feed from, so much to the point to that person dies. Therefore we send ourselves into the terrible depression and loneliness. It's tortuously ironic but there's nothing we can do about it because it's in our nature. And it always will be."

His hand cupped my cheek, his warmth inviting me even though I was frozen with sadness. _'Such a hard life to live.. Killing the person you love so dearly only to punish yourself in the end...' _Souls eyes met mine, grabbing them and not letting go. There was something deep in the crimson of his iris, a desire for something other than my blood. I saw his face inch closer and closer carefully, I felt my body doing the same. With every inch the invisible wire that connected our hearts burned hotter and hotter. Until finally..

Our lips met in a feathery kiss.

There was no lust in it, no dark intentions behind it. It was a real kiss, one filled with love and warmth like I have never felt before. the first one lingered, but Soul placed another light as air kiss. Then another. And another. It had turned into a boiling make out that made my heart explode and made my fingers run through his hair that felt like velvet. Soul wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer and closer to where we were merged into one. We broke for air, a strand of saliva capturing a star as it glistened in the light.

We sat there silently, staring into each others eyes as they were layered over with a loving haze. Soul finally broke the silence with the four words I never thought he was capable of saying.

"I love you Maka."

I forgot how to breathe. I didn't want to believe that I loved Soul -mostly because it was one hundred percent forbidden and you would be killed for it- but I did love Soul. With ever part of my heart and mind and soul. I grabbed him quickly and tightly, falling into his lap and hugging him like he was gonna float away. My forehead fell to Souls broad shoulder, his arms snaking around me and squeezing me like his life depended on it. I found my heart exploding with so much love and warmth that I thought I was gonna melt. I knew these five words would immediately make me a target by Stein and could potentially kill me, but I didn't care. I wanted Soul to know this before it was too late.

"I love you too Soul."

* * *

**OH MY GAWD!**  
**THE NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE :D :D :D :D :D**  
**SORRY FOR THE DILEMMA I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WIT OTHER STORIES, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME MY PRETTIES!**  
**BUT I'M OFF TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE, STAY AWESOME MUSTACHIOS! :3**


End file.
